one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Erza Scarlet Vs Roronoa Zoro
Fairy Tail Vs One Piece! Who will come out on top between a duel of manga's top sword users? Intro In the Fairy Tail guild headquarters, several magicians are gathered around the notice board, looking for work. Unfortunately, there’s only one mission available today, and it’s S-Rank only: The capture of the Straw Hat Pirates. Several people ramble on about the poster, which is adorned by a picture of Monkey D. Luffy, a childish pirate, smiling brightly and holding up a peace sign. Yet the reward is more than the members have ever seen before. Natsu: Really? This guy is that powerful? He looks like a joke, there must be some mistake! Grey: Yeah, if I learned anything from being around you, it’s that people who look like such children are weak as hell. Natsu and Grey leap at each other and fight, starting a big ball of violence that rolls across the floor. Meanwhile, Lucy is looking over a few record books, and suddenly gives a shout of exclamation! Lucy: Hey guys! Look at this! She opens her book wider and shows them a picture of Roronoa Zoro’s bounty poster. Lucy: It looks like there was a mistake! Look at his bounty; he must be the real leader of the pirate group! Gajeel: But his bounty is lower there than the one on the poster here. Lucy: That must be because the mission is to capture the whole crew! Elfman: He looks like a strong man. I would be honoured to meet such a man in battle. Mirajane: Hey, remember, this quest is S-Class for a reason. Plus, Erza’s already taken it. Rest of Fairy Tail: WHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT????????? I NEEDED THAT MONEY!!! Lucy: Well, it does say that he’s a strong swordsman, so... Mirajane: Well, actually, he sent a letter challenging her. So she decided to accept and finish the quest at the same time. Rest of Fairy Tail: WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?????????? Where are they? Mirajane: They should be at the docks. Mirajane smiles politely as she gets stampeded by everyone in Fairy Tail while they run outside to the docks. Everyone except Happy, who flies overhead. Down at the docks, Erza is standing with her Heart Armour and a sword planted in the ground. She looks with a determined fire into the distance, waiting for Zoro to show up. He does... an hour late. Erza: I was beginning to think you were too scared to show. Zoro: Hey, it’s not my fault! They told me to go south to reach the docks, so I went south! Erza: You were spotted in the north... Zoro: Isn’t south just the direction that seems warmer? Erza: (Is this guy for real?) But, Erza senses powerful energy radiating from Zoro’s swords. As he drops is coat around his waist and draws his three blades, the energy grows stronger. The rest of Fairy Tail shows up behind her as she smirks. Erza: (Nope. He’s the real deal.) Zoro: So, are you just going to stand there? Let me see a real sword. Erza: Hm? Zoro: I heard you were a famous swordswoman, with the ability to change both armour and blades in the blink of an eye. And there’s no way what you have right now is your strongest. (Erza, 0:00-0:12) Erza Smiles, and in a flash of light, requips the Black Wing Armour. Zoro: That’s more like it. Announcer: THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! READY? FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Erza! Zoro! Draw! 60 (Erza, 0:24-1:24) Erza flies up into the air and swoops down to begin the battle, using her momentum to deliver a hard cut towards Zoro, who blocks it with his own blades. Erza then lands and begins a fierce close-range assault, with Zoro parrying every strike but not getting an opportunity to put his own attacks in. Their swords fly so fast, they leave afterimages in their wake and create a rainstorm of sparks. Suddenly, Erza requips an axe and brings it to Zoro’s side; he barely brings a blade down to block the attack, but the momentum carries him across the dock and into a nearby building, sending most members of Fairy Tail running away. 51 The building begins to stir and Zoro rises underneath it, tossing it away before launching at Erza and beginning his own offensive. Crossing two swords in front of his face, he begins to somersault on the ground, and leaves a trail of slashes in the shape of raven footprints in the ground as he shoots towards his own opponent, who takes his attack with difficulty. Zoro stands straight again and begins to cut, forcing Erza to requip a second parry sword in order to keep up with him. Sidestepping, she spawns a massive broadsword and swings it down, but Zoro coats Wado with his arnament Haki and strikes up, destroying Erza’s blade. Seeing her situation, she steps back and requips into her Adamantine armour, as well as requipping another greatsword. The two jump at each other. 41 Zoro: That armour still breathes! The two strikes go past each other, and the two stand back to back. Zoro: Lion’s Song! Zoro sheathes his blade, and Erza’s Adamantine armour is cut in half. Zoro turns around and swings at Erza’s neck, but to his surprise but not his annoyance, Erza catches the blade, while surrounded in a bright white light. Zoro flips backwards and Erza exits, wearing the Heaven’s Wheel armour. As Zoro puts on his headband once again, she rushes at him and attacks him with two new swords. 33 The two lock blades and Erza rips hers apart, sliding Zoro backwards, while generating a wheel of swords above her head. With a flap of her metal wings, she flies at the Pirate Hunter and slashes him heavily twice; each attack is blocked, but Blumenblatt is not done yet, as the conjured swords fly at Zoro and deliver two hundred cuts towards him. With furious slashes, he destroys them all, creating a rainstorm of blue sparks and energy, then turns around and blocks Erza’s next physical attack. 21 As she retreats and twirls her blade, Zoro comes after her and slashes, generating a tornado of cuts that pursues her. Standing her ground, she stabs into it and withstands the force it bears on her, before slicing upwards and destroying it. 13 Erza and Zoro fly though the sky and ram their swords into each other at full force, creating a shockwave which carves into the Earth and the sky, splitting them apart. Several buildings in the vicinity are leveled by the wind, which blows both combatants backwards where they land on their feet. Erza is the first to react, and holds her sword high in the air. In a brilliant flash of light, she emerges in a pink suit of armour, holding a single sword. Extending the sword forward, she charges it with green energy, and shoots forward at Zoro, surrounding herself with powerful green magic and cracking the sound barrier. 3'' Zoro, sensing the power of such an attack, crosses his blades in front of him and prepares for the worst. Erza lunges into him, and the resulting explosion covers the area in green light. '''0!!!' The remaining members of Fairy Tail shield their eyes as they try to get up and witness the end. Lucy: This is it. We’re dead. We’re dead. Grey: Who won? Natsu: I can’t see through this damn fog! Lucy: But... where did it come from? Natsu breathes a fireball into the mist in order to try and clear it, without success. Instead, however, it explodes in the distance, illuminating two standing figures; a man, and... a demon. Holding nine swords. As the looks of shock on their faces grow, the green fog begins to lift, and to Lucy’s horror, she begins to understand what happened. Grey: What the heck? That was her strongest attack! Lucy: He... he turned... He turned the attack into mist! The fog lifts completely, and Zoro deactivates his Asura form, with six of his blades fading away. Zoro: My thanks to you. Erza, who has been standing unconscious with nine devastating cuts in her body, falls to the ground, where her armour shatters. Zoro: Now, I’m stronger. K.O!!! (Pirate King, 0:01-0:21) In fits of anger, Lucy, Grey and Natsu run up and prepare to fight Zoro, who eyes them with annoyance. Before any more attacks can be let out, the waves at the dock grow massive, and the Thousand Sunny rises from the depths, shocking the wizards. Out of the shadows, Luffy hops onto the figurehead and yells down. Luffy: Hey, Zoro! We’re heading out! Zoro: Aye aye, Captain! (Nemisis, 5:50-6:20) Zoro leaps onto the ship, and it begins to sail away quickly as several government ships begin to swarm the harbour. The remaining Fairy Tail Wizards stand in shock, except for Natsu, who stands in anger. Natsu: He... was their Captain. He then looks down at Erza’s body, and pulls out the assignment poster from his pocket, with Luffy’s face on it. Burning it in his hands, he and Happy run out to a boat, with Lucy and Grey running after him. Results (Wake Up, 0:24-) Announcer: HIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... RORONOA ZORO! Trivia Tournaments included, this fight grants Erza the honour of being the 125th character MP999 has used in a fight. Category:MP999 Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Was a Death Battle Category:One Minute Melees with Music